Under My Skin
by Rhyein
Summary: A songfic, FayexSpike. PG13 for Language. All from Spike's POV.


__

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, or the song "Under My Skin", which is by Aerosmith.   
***

__

You breathe, I breathe you in  
I like a lot, where you been  
I make, you break the rule  
You got e-rot-tickle cool  
*

I yawned and stretched.

My life would be easier if the couch was more comfortable… Hey, you sleep where you can, right? Especially when you're sharing a ship with three other people and a dog. Sheesh… Jett must be starting a collection of strays. I'll be the first to admit I'm one of them, but it was so much easier when Faye and Ed weren't around… When it was just Jett, Ein and me it was better. Even if the damn dog annoys the hell out of me. Nothing can be worse than Faye. She just lives to drive me insane, like it's her purpose in life or something.

__

*  
Give a little bit  
Get a little bit  
Take it for a ride yeah  
When you push love so far away  
It eats you up inside  
*

I sat up and stared blankly at the table. Ed was snoring on the floor a little ways away, next to Ein. Jett was off somewhere on the ship, I have no idea where, but it wasn't anywhere that I could see him. Faye was sleeping in the chair opposite of the couch. I sighed.

Granted, Faye is rather beautiful… until she opens her mouth. Then all you can do is pray for a sudden case of laryngitis, or an act of God. Either one works for me, as long as she shuts up. That song she likes to hum though… It's the same one that Julia liked… It's kind of… eerie… hearing her hum it every once in a while. It eats away at me. So I have to say something to piss her off, so she'll stop.

__

*  
There's a girl living under my skin  
And there's this girl and she's wearing me thin  
And I think she's the reason  
That it's open broken hearted season  
There's a girl  
There's a girl  
*

I stood up after a second and wandered toward the bridge. There's an amazing view there. I like to just lean against the glass and stare into space. It's so vast, so… infinite. If you stare long enough, you might catch a glimpse of a comet, or a dying star… You'll be staring at this one point of light and all of a sudden it'll fade away and there's be a black spot where the light had been. It's really hard to catch those because the sun still blocks out a lot of the dimmer stars, even out here, but it's possible.

I usually think about Julia when I'm staring out into space, but for some reason, lately, I haven't been able to get Faye out of my head. I always think about the fights we have and what I could have said that was wittier than what I did say. Or I think about how much I'd like to space her ass.

__

*  
I know, you know you are  
You are the ooh in la la  
Blow a little kiss  
Know a little bliss  
Get a little high yeah  
And I can't get you out of me  
Cuz you're too deep inside  
*

She drives me insane. I don't know why I let her bother me… Usually I don't let anyone bother me, but somehow she just… I dunno how to describe it. She's under my skin almost. Faye just digs and digs and then stays under there. No matter how hard you try to get rid of her, she's always there. Argh! It's pissing me off just thinking about her.

Calm down, take deep breaths, think about Julia… Julia… I miss her. I wish I knew where she was. Last I heard of her was from that guy, if you want to call him that. Gren? I think was his name. He didn't know where she was, but he had known her, and she had mentioned me…

__

*  
There's a girl living under my skin  
There's this girl and she's wearing me thin  
And I think she's the reason  
That it's open broken hearted season  
*

Faye is so freaking annoying! Huh? Wait, where did that come from? God, I'm thinking about Faye again! Ehhh, get out of my head woman! Why do you enjoy aggravating me, even when you're not awake!? I need a cigarette… Hell, I need a whole carton of them. Lung Cancer, that's the way to go. Hmm… Where did Faye put her cigarettes again?

I grinned and searched the room a bit, I knew she had them there somewhere and it would be perfect revenge for that argument we had earlier. I'll smoke all her cigarettes… Heh.

__

*  
You could spend your whole lifetime  
(Under my skin)  
You could be never more mine  
(Under my skin)  
There's a girl, there's a girl  
There's a girl, there's a girl  
*

There they are! I pulled the packet out from under one of the seat cushions, where she had hidden her extra pack on the bridge. This'll annoy the hell out of her… I opened the pack and pulled a cigarette out, sticking it between my lips, then I slid the rest of the pack into my coat. Now where did I put my lighter?

__

*  
Get a little bit  
give a little bit  
get a little high yeah  
When you push love so far away  
It eats you up inside  
*

"Spike? What are you doing?"

I turned around and saw her standing there, she rubbed her eyes and blinked.

"Nothing," I replied. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh… Where's Jett?" She took a few steps closer to me. My heart started beating faster; what is wrong with me?

"I-I dunno, he's around somewhere though." I lit the cigarette to help calm myself down. Why was she making me so nervous? Other than the fact that I'm smoking one of her cigarettes… Though that doesn't bother me, as a matter of fact…

"Where'd you get the cigs? I thought you ran out?" I grinned.

"I found them."

"HEY! Those are mine!" She reached for the cigarette in my mouth, but I dodged her and took a long drag, blowing the smoke back at her.

"Well, they're mine now." She growled and jumped at me. I hadn't been expecting that.

__

*  
There's a girl living under my skin  
There's this girl and she's wearing me thin  
And I think she's the reason  
That it's open broken hearted season  
*

We both tumbled to the floor, her on top and me on the bottom. We were both surprised so we didn't move for a second. It was so strange, I suddenly just got sucked into her eyes. She's got green eyes… I never really noticed them before. It felt like we were lying there for eternity, she was kinda leaning toward me even. We were about nose to nose and then…

"Faye-faye!"

Faye gasped and got off of me, taking the cigarette in my hand with her.

"What do you want Ed?" Faye asked.

"What were you and Spike doing?" I coughed and stood up, watching Faye's face turn bright red.

"We were fighting," I told her.

"That didn't look like fighting to Ed…" Ed replied, grinning. I pulled the pack of cigarettes out of my coat and tossed them to Faye. I walked out of the room.

"Whatever…"

__

*  
And I think she's the reason  
That it's open broken hearted season  
There's a girl, there's a girl…

***

A/N: This is my first finished Cowboy Bebop Fic, I may write more, but I think I need to finish my FF8 and my Kenshin stuff first. ^^;; Thanks to SelphieBabe, my muse. ^_^

-Rhyein


End file.
